Entelechy
by LemonKisses
Summary: en·tel·e·chy enˈteləkē .noun. the realization of potential.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** _Hey, so this is a new story that I'm trying out! Tell me how you feel about it please because it would be greatly appreciated! I hope you like it!_

 **PS I POSTED THIS ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT IT IS MINE I SWEAR BUT IM POSTING IT ON THIS ONE NOW**

 **PSS I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING DOES**

The hard sound of of rain and thunder banged against all corners of the dark brown bricked house in a small village named Ikkley. The house shook and rattled, waking up the almost 11 year old girl in her almost too small bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked to her bedside table and turned on her lamp. Looking over to her clock, she noticed it was time to get up. It was a pretty horrible day but that wouldn't stop this young girl from being her happy self.

She rose from her bed, looking around her room. The walls were bright purple, clashing with the turquoise bed sheets. Her dresser was too large to really fit into place beside her bed, but she could still walk freely around her room. She walked to her dresser and picked up her dream diary. She quickly walked to her dark brown desk and started to write down her dream.

 _I was being chased down a hall, the wind travelling against me. My name was being called from all different directions and I didn't know if I wanted to find out who was calling for me. I looked behind me to find nobody chasing me, but I still felt the need to run. I ran too another vacant hallway and found a dead end. I walked to the dead and lifted a hand to the wall. I knew this place, I recognize this place… Where am I?_

 _Behind my hand a door was appearing. I gasped and withdrew my hand. What's going on? Should I open the door? Whats behind it? I put my hand on the door handle and pulled the door was beginning to open and-_

She couldn't remember the rest. She tried her best to search all ends of her brain but to no avail, she could not find any memories. A loud _BANG_ interrupted her thoughts and she tightly closed her eyes and balled up her fists. _How could I not realize what was happening outside?_ Thunder storms scared her to death, but she wouldn't tell anybody that. Not even her own father.

She got up from her desk and put her diary away. Getting back into bed, she hid underneath the covers. When she was younger, her new puppy she had just gotten for her birthday ran outside in the middle of a storm, causing an approaching car to hit the poor thing. She felt it was her fault, no matter how many times her parents told her that it was nobody's fault but the puppy's for not knowing any better.

The thunder stopped after 10 minutes and she reluctantly got out of bed. She strode to the washroom across the hall from her room. The walls inside were painted green, andThe accent colour was yellow. Her parents had never had the best fashion sense. She did her business and went on to wash her hands. Looking into the mirror she stared at her self. Dark green eyes shone back at her, looking down at her quizzically. Her dark brown hair was in a kind of afro, and her lips were big. She had a cupid's bow, making them have shape. Her skin was dark, a nice caramel. She had always been told she was pretty, and she believed. Her parents told her that its okay to be secure with yourself.

'KATIE? ITS TIME TO GET UP DEAR, SOMETHING SPECIAL CAME IN THE MAIL FOR YOU!' Her father, Augustus Poltiss said excitedly from downstairs. 'COME DOWN QUICK, I DONT THINK ILL BE ABLE TO HOLD IN MY EXCITEMENT!'

'OH CALM DOWN AUGUSTUS, ITS ONLY HER HOGWARTS LETTER!' Her other father, Bastien, laughed.

'OH MY GOSH ITS CAME? ILL BE RIGHT DOWN!' She yelled back.

She ran to her room and changed into a cry hoodie and a pair of jeans. She ran outside her room and down the stairs to the hallway that leads to the kitchen. She ran to her fathers and hugged them each, as hard as she could. They laughed and hugged just as tight.

'Where is it? Can I see it? Oh my gosh I'm so excited guys!' She practically yelled. They looked at each other and winked.

'Oh honey, were terribly sorry. It seems we've lost it. Perhaps you can wait until next year.' Bastion said with a twinkle in his eye, though Katie couldn't tell if it was a tear or not.

'No way! You're lying I know it! Papa is smiling! Now you're laughing, Daddy! See I knew you were lying!' She said laughing as well.

'It seems you've caught us, Katie. As your prize, is your letter from Hogwarts!' Augustus said with a large smile on his face. He handed her the letter. On the letter it said in green writing,

 _MS. K. SELWYN_

 _1ST FROM BATHROOM_

 _NORTH ROONEY WAY_

 _IKKLEY,_

 _WEST YORKSHIRE_

Katie excitedly tore open the letter, and immediately started the read the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Selwyn,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _The second page with requirements says:_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

 _Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

She turned to her parents and handed them the letter. They examined it, even though they knew what its contents were.

'Well, looks like we have a trip to Diagon Alley headed our way!' Augustus said to them with an excited tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** _I rewrote this chapter 2 time because it had accidentally been deleted. sry bout dat :( ALSO PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY AND LETS ME KNOW YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THE BOOK DONT BE SCARED TO COMMENT PLEASE_

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING DOES._**

Katie woke up the next day feeling extremely excited. It was time to go to Diagon Alley! Katie smiled and stretched out her arms, hearing a satisfying pop in her lower back. She jumped out of bed and reached for her diary from her dresser. She grabbed her pencil and made her way to her desk.

 _Again, she was running. But she didn't know why… a storm was stirring outside and thunder rolled throughout the castle. Katie looked around and locked eyes with somebody. She didn't get a good look, seeing as it was very dark out._

 _'What are you doing awake?' a soft voice spoke through the silence. 'It's nearly midnight,' She suspected it was a boy from the tone of voice. Katie looked around trying to figure out what was going on. She walked closer to the boy and tried to get a better look, but saw that he had left._

Katie sighed and put her diary down. She got up and turned to her dresser. She picked her favourite dark blue robes and black shoes. She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before putting on her robes. Once she did, she ran to her parents room.

'PAPA, DADDY? TIME TO WAKE UP! DIAGON ALLEY, HERE WE COME!' Katie yelled to them as she pounded on the door. She heard a few grunts and the sound of her papa saying 'ok sweetie,'

She ran down the stairs and got an apple. She took a bite out of it as she went to the small bookcase beside their couch. She searched for a certain book she loved very much, ever since she was younger. It was called 'Matilda.' It was about a girl, who too had magic in her, and Katie pitied her deeply. Katie's parents had always appreciated muggles, but didn't think very high of them. They thought that anybody who wasn't of pure blood, wasn't as good as them. Katie knew that that wasn't the whole truth, but still agreed with them. She didn't really know why they thought that, but she never questioned it, whatever her parents thought had to be right, right?

Katie sat down in the chair beside the couch and started to read the book. She was on chapter 6 when her parents came marching down the stairs. She ran over to them and gave them each a big hug.

'Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley? I'm so excited to see everyone who's going to Hogwarts! Maybe I'll even meet my best friend!' Katie said while dragging them to the front door. Once they got to the door Katie inspected what they were wearing, not wanting to leave their home if they were wearing something hideous. She noticed, though, that they were wearing their work robes.

'Why are you wearing you work robes? We're just going school shopping…' Katie trailed off, looking to them with worry. Bestian give her a look of sadness and patted her shoulder.

'The Ministry called, we have to go to work, honey.' Katie turned to look at Augustus with tears in her eyes.

'Really? Are you sure you cant just call in sick, say you have the dragon pox, or something?' she said hopefully, grabbing Augustus hand. He slowly shook his head, squeezing her hand.

'Does this mean I have to go with Aunt Cissy and Draco? Will Lucius be there?' Katie asked, a smirk appearing on her face. Draco was her cousin, or at least that's what she called him. She knew she was related to his mother in some way. The Black family was confusing.

But her and Draco got on great. They loved being together, and would stick up for each other at any given time. They liked to play pranks on each other and tease each other.

'It's Uncle Lucius, and yes he'll be there with you. I'm not sure why he wasn't called in. We are in the same department after all.' Augustus wondered aloud. Katie nodded and moved out of the doorway. She kissed them each on the cheek as a goodbye and Bestius gave her the Galleons to give to Narcissa when paying for her supplies.

'GOODBYE SWEETIE WE LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU HACE A GOOD DAY TODAY!' They yelled as they were getting ready to apperate.

'I LOVE YOU TOO!' Katie yelled back. She waited for them to leave and jumped onto the sofa. She waited there for a while, reading her book until she heard the fire starting to crack and pop. She put away her book and walked over to the fireplace.

Flames rose higher and turned into green as three bodies appeared inside of the fireplace. Katie smiled at the boy wearing his black robes, and gave him a hug.

'It's nice to see you Draco! Are you excited for Hogwarts?' Katie asked. He nodded with a smile on his face until Lucius put a hand on her shoulders. She turned to him and saw him with an attempted smile on his face.

'No hello to us, you Aunt and Uncle?' He said. She took a step in front of them and did a small curtsy for them. It was something that the Malfoy's loved. It made them feel superior, which Katie didn't really like, because their ego's were already so huge.

'Good morning, Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. How are you?' she asked with a fake pleasant smile. If she was being honest, Lucius made her very uncomfortable. He was always staring at her, and gave her suspicious smiles when she caught him looking at her.

'We're doing well, Katie. Are you ready to go?' Narcissa asked. Katie smiled at her and nodded. Narcissa had always been the mother that Katie didn't have. She had her birth mother, a friend of her papa's. Her parents told her that daddy, Bastian, was still her father even though it wasn't biological. Katie didn't really understand it but she accepted it. Narcissa filled the space of her mother, although Katie never felt the need to have a mother. But Narcissa was there for her when she had lady questions.

Katie got back into the fireplace as Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder.

'The Leaky Cauldron!' Lucius yelled clearly. Katie grabbed onto Draco's robes, never having like the floo network that much. As soon as Katie opened her eyes and saw many men and women in wizarding clothes sitting at old rotten wood tables.

Katie followed the Malfoy's into a small bricked place outside of The Leaky Cauldron. She watched as Lucius tapped the code on the bricks with his wand. She grinned and grabbed Draco's hand as the bricks opened slowly. Lucius took ahold of Narcissa and turned to Katie and Draco.

'We'll go to get your supplies. You two go get your robes and look at pets if you like. Meet us at Olivander's.' Narcissa said with a stern look on her face. They nodded and Katie dragged Draco to the Madam Malkins. They walked in and Katie started to walk to the back of the shop. Draco followed behind her.

'Hogwarts? Getting a lot of them today.' Madam Malkin said while smiling. Katie nodded and got on the stool, and Draco did the same. The workers got to work and after around 5 minutes of pins jabbing Katie in the torso, a boy with black, messy hair and striking green eyes walked in. Madam Malkin turned to him.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said. 'Got the lot here- another young man and girl being fitted up just now, in fact.' Katie could see another boy enter the store. Draco noticed too.

'Hello,' said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

'Yes,' said the boy.

'My father's next door buying mine and my cousins books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said Draco. 'Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.'

'Oh really Draco? I really doubt you could ever smuggle anything into anywhere!' Katie said with a laugh.

'Have you got your own broom?' Draco went on, ignoring Katie.

'No,' said the boy.

'Play Quidditch at all?'

'No,' the boy said again. Katie was beginning to think this boy was incredibly stupid.

'I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?'

'No,' said the boy.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Mmm,' said the boy, not knowing if he should agree or not.

'I say, look at that man!' said Draco suddenly, nodding toward the front window. A man about 7 or 8 feet tall was standing there, grinning at the boy and pointing with two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

'That's Hagrid,' said the boy, sounding pleased. 'He works at Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' said Draco, 'I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?'

'He's the gamekeeper,' said the boy.

'Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' said the boy coldly.

'Do you?' said Draco, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' said the boy shortly.

'Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry!' Katie said, with a sad smile on her face. She turned to Draco and gave him a glare. 'Apologize Draco! You were being incredibly rude!'

'Oh, sorry,' said Draco, not sounding sorry at all. 'But they were our kind, weren't they?'

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.'

'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?'

But before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, 'That's you done, my dear,' and the boy hopped down from the footstool.

'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said Draco as the boy left with his robes. Katie turned to Draco when the boy was out of the store.

'Did you have to be so rude? Honestly! His parents are dead!'

'Thats how I make friends! And it's not like I knew that! It's not my fault his parents decided to go die one day!' Draco said defensively. Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to look at owls, see you at the wand shop.' Katie left and walked over to the owl emporium two stores down. She walked in and walked over to the owls and looked at each one, not really liking any of them. She wasn't paying attention and walked into a girl with brown bushy hair and two large front teeth. Katie dropped her robes and sighed when she saw they had fur all over them.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you,' the girl said worriedly. 'My name is Hermione Granger, by the way.'

'I'm Katie Selwyn. And it's okay, my parents can just do a spell and clean them.' Katie said, looking over the girl. She was wearing muggle clothes and was holding many books in her hands. Katie looked at the cover and saw 'Hogwarts: A History.'

'Oh my Merlin! I love to read that book! I have a copy at home! It tells you everything about Hogwarts!' Katie said, forgetting about her robes.

'Oh really? I was hoping it would give me more insight about the school!' Hermione said. Katie nodded.

'Are you looking for an owl? Did you find any you like?' Katie asked. Hermione shook her head.

'I looked at every owl, and did not like _any_ of them. I just feel bad they don't have anywhere to call home.' Hermione spoke. Katie nodded and decided that she liked this girl.

'Would you like to help me pick out an owl? I have a hard time making decisions like this, so you could be a big help. Hermione nodded and Katie lead her into the 'Expensive Owls' part of the store. They walked around for a bit, looking at different owls. Katie didn't really like any of them, if she was being honest.

They walked to the very back of the store until they came across a tiny owl. On the sign underneath the birds cage it said ' **NORTHERN PYGMY-OWL.** ' Katie immediately cooed at the tiny owl. As soon as it was Katie it's tiny tail started to twitched, showing it's excitement.

'Hello you tiny owl, how are you?' It shipped back at her and turned to Hermione.

'Is it a boy or girl?' Hermione shrugged and looked closer at the owl.

'I think its a girl. I read a book about owls last week.' Katie nodded and turned back to the owl.

'Hi there, little buddy. Would you like me to buy you?' The bird chirped and it's tail twitched faster. 'Okay, looks like I am bringing her home!' Katie said grinning. After Katie bought the tiny bird, she turned to Hermione.

'I've never heard of the last name Granger? What are you parents? Are they pureblood?' Katie asked, slightly worried. She really liked Hermione, but she knew her parents would not like the friendship.

'Oh, my parents are muggles, if thats what you mean.' Katie nodded and stiffened. She tried to come up with excuses when Draco came up beside her and told her she had to go to the wand shop.

'Bye Katie! I hope too see you at Hogwarts!' Katie nodded and walked beside Draco to Olivander's.

'So, who was that?' Draco drawled. Katie shrugged and turned to Draco.

'Just some girl, I don't know. We met inside of the store. I never got her name.' Katie lied. Draco knew she was lying but shrugged and entered the shop. She followed him and stood beside her uncle and aunt and waited for Olivander to come to his counter.

'Hello there, Ms. Selwyn. It's nice to see you. You've grown. And you Mr. Malfoy. You very pale I see.' A voice appeared behind her. She jumped and turned toward the voice and saw a very pale man with wrinkles almost every on his face. His eyes were a pale blue and were very big, and Katie felt very uncomfortable.

'Who's going first? And there's no need to feel uncomfortable Ms. Selwyn.' He said while walking towards the counter. Draco walked up to the counter and went through 4 wands until he found his.

'It only took me 4 tires to get mine, I bet it will take Katie 50! Not even a wand would chose her!" Draco teased. Katie stuck out her tongue and walked slowly to his counter.

'Hello, Ms. Selwyn. Are you good today? I hope so! You're getting your wand! Now I'm going to measure your wand arm, do you know which it is?' he asked. Katie nodded and lifted her right arm. He measured and went into a back room. He soon came back with a grey box.

'Now I want you to remember this, _the wand chooses the wizard._ ' Katie nodded slowly and opened the box. She slowly took grip on the wand and waved it. Olivander almost immediately snatched it back before coming back with a very short box. Katie eyebrows furrowed. _Oh no! A small wand! Everybody with small wands gets bullied!_ Katie grudgingly took hold of the short wand and waved it. A curtain beside Lucius caught on fire and Narcissa quickly put it out.

'Definitely not the right wand.' Olivander muttered, taking the wand from her reach. She relaxed, knowing that she wasn't going to have short wand. Olivander came back with a dark purple box and Katie's eyes widened. The box was beautiful! I wonder what the wand looks like!

Katie slowly opened the box and her eyes widened even more. It was the most beautiful wand she'd ever seen. It was a light brown with marking of stars and odd symbols running up and down it. She grinned and waved it, expecting something amazing to happen.

The store started to shake and many things were dropping of shelves. Katie dropped the wand and it clattered onto the floor.

'That is _not_ the wand for you, whatsoever.' Olivander said shrugging. Katie was extremely sad. She thought that was the wand for her.

'Don't worry, these kind of wands may be beautiful, but they are _extremely_ picky. They like to make you think you are destined to be together, but you aren't. Remember, even if they look perfect, they can't ever really benefit you, even if they try.' Katie nodded, though she didn't understand. Olivander ran into the back and came back with another wand. This time it was in a dark brown box.

'Ash wood, unicorn hair core, 11'' inches.' Olivander said while peering at Katie through his glasses. Katie took ahold of the wand and waved it. White sparks came from the wand and Katie smiled lightly. She was happy she got her wand, but she really like the other wand. Olivander put the wand back in its case and Katie payed for it.

The Malfoy's and Katie all left the shop, heading for The Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa took hold of Katie and Lucius gripped Draco's shoulder. They disapperated us back to my house. Katie put down her belongings on the table next to the couch.

'Goodbye, thank you for taking me to Diagon Alley! I hope you have a nice night. Goodbye!' Katie said. She hugged Draco and Narcissa. She have Lucius a hand shake and patiently wanted for them to leave. Narcissa hand Katie her tiny owl and Katie grinned. She put the owl next the table.

'You're welcome dear. We hope to see you soon!' Narcissi said. Katie waved as they took the fireplace back, probably preferring that over apperation. Katie grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs, putting it all in her trunk, except her owl.

'What should I name you?' Katie wondered aloud. She looked over the owl, not noticing anything that could inspire a name. _Spots? No, that sounds like a dog._ She looked at the owl again, noticing its size. It still looked like a baby owl. Katie mind sparked, an idea forming in her head.

'Athene! That's the perfect name!' Athene was the name of a goddess whose symbol was an owl. Katie smiled when she saw the owls tail twitching again. Katie smiled and looked at the time. 8:30? _I should start getting read for bed,_ Katie thought to herself as she jumped into the washroom. She started a bath and jumped in. After washing herself she brushed her teeth and hair. She dressed in some pyjamas and walked downstairs to get her book. She grabbed it and made her way back to her room. She turned on the lamp and began to read on her bed.

She didn't like being home alone, mostly because she was scared that something would happen to her parents if they didn't come back. She never had a way to contact them before now. She stayed up until she heard the sound of the front door opening and two sets of footsteps tracing up the stairs to the room across from hers.

She sighed and put her book away and turned of the light. She got underneath the covers and snuggled into the bed.

'Goodnight Athene, see you tomorrow…' Katie said with a yawn. The last thing she heard was a soft chirp.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

YEAR 5

 _I was running through a forest, this time. I could hear both of my father's screams. I ran faster, my hair flowing wildly behind me. I was looking in all directions, looking for my friends, my family. More voices filled the forest, making my body shake. My foot got caught underneath a root suddenly, making me fall. I heard a familiar laughter from behind me, mocking me. I turned my body towards the laughter, my body completely frozen. Both my father's stood, watching helplessly while being tied to a tree as another man stood above me. I couldn't see his face, though I recognized who it was._

Katie stopped writing, deciding that she should stop there. She stood up from her bed, grabbing her satchel and pulling it over her shoulder. She tapped on Hermione's shoulder, indicating that she was ready to go. They made their way down to the common room, smiling and saying hello to people on the way.

'Hermione, Katie. Finally, thought we'd have to wait _all day.'_ Ron Weasley said, sitting on the deep red couch next to Harry Potter. Katie saw Harry and walked over to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. They connected hands and turned to each other.

'Good morning.' Harry whispered, looking into her eyes. She smiled and said it back. She turned around and faced Ron.

'Calm down Ron, it's not like we'll be late to breakfast.' Katie smirked. She was in her 5th year, joining Harry, Ron and Hermione on all of their adventures throughout the years. She'd grown to be very happy and content with her life. Ron had always helped her if she ever got _prejudice_ against someone. She thought she was lucky to have such amazing friends.

'We better bloody not be, I love my breakfast.' he said with a frown, making Katie laugh and shake her head. The boys joined the girls and they began walking to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch and the horrible amount of DADA homework they had, thanks to Umbridge.

'15-inch essay? Due in two days? Honestly, that women has nothing better to do than ruin our lives.' Katie complained, taking a piece of toast and shoving it in her mouth. It was something she'd picked up from Ron, horrible table manners. Hermione scoffed, putting down her book.

'She's just doing her job, you know.' she said.

'Well her job is affecting me personally, so she better take it down a notch.' Beside Katie, Harry began laughing and spilling his milk. They cleaned it all up, interrupted by a younger 3rd year tapping Katie's shoulder.

'Dumbledore told me to give you this,' the boy said simply, taking a look at Harry. He was slightly shocked but then recovered, giving Katie the letter. Katie thanked him and the boy ran away to his friends. She tore open the letter, being careful to not rip the actual message.

' _Miss Selwyn,_

 _Come to my office after breakfast, we need to talk._

 _Dumbledore_

 _(P.S: I enjoy Acid Pops, as Mr. Potter knows.)_

'That's the password to get in to his office,' Harry informed, reading the note over Katie's shoulder.

'Why do you think he needs to see me?' she asked, slightly nervous. Ron and Hermione shrugged, and Harry patted her hand, comforting her slightly.

'Maybe he needs to talk to you about your grades?' asked Ron, playing with his food. Katie scoffed.

'We both know I am doing perfectly fine with my grades, Ronald. Perhaps he called for me to talk about yours.' she argued with a small smirk. Ron shrugged, not very offended.

'I hope I'm not expelled or something...' Katie said, racking her brain for anything bad she's done throughout the first few weeks since school started.

'You're not going to be expelled,' Hermione said. 'If anything Harry is.'

'And why's that Hermione?' Harry asked, offended. She rolled her eyes.

'I just imagine that it would be you,' she said, biting her lip.

'Alright Hermione, whatever you say.' Hermione went back to reading after.

Soon enough breakfast was over and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off too History Of Magic. Katie headed to Dumbledore's office, her stomach full of butterflies. She was full of anxiety, mostly because Dumbledore terrified her. He was so powerful, and very manipulative. He always seemed to know exactly what outcome he needed, and he made sure it would happen.

'Acid Pops,' she said, biting her lip once she was in front of the statue that let people into his office. She walked up the stairs, pulling on her skirt nervously. _Calm down Katie, it'll be alright_ , she thought too herself. She walked into his office, expecting to see him at his desk, but he wasn't there. She looked around, finding old book cases and odd ornaments thrown about the room. On the balcony above his desk, Dumbledore appeared from a door. He saw Katie and smiled, walking down the stairs and making his way over to her. He sat down at his desk, motioning for her too take one also.

'Good morning, Miss Selwyn. I take it you've had a good first few weeks?' he asked, his hands folded in his lap. She nodded, taking a gulp.

'Why did you want too see me, sir?'

'Ah, straight to the chase, I see. You're father, Bestius, was the same way. Liked to know exactly what was happening, always needed a plan.' Dumbledore replied. Katie nodded, playing with them hem of her skirt again. He stood up and strode over to her side, leaning on the table for support.

'I need you to do a mission of sorts,' he said. He looked rather calm, but his eyes twinkled with a madness only Dumbledore could possess.

'What does this mission include?' she asked, her voice full of confusion and wonder.

'I wish for you to go back in time.' She sat on the chair, shocked. _Why on earth did he want me to do that?_ She looked up at her old Headmaster and sighed.

'And how exactly am I going to do that?' she said, looking around the room for an answer to how she would even go back in time. She racked her brain for any answer, thinking back throughout the years. In third year they had used a Time-Turner to save Buckbeak. They couldn't be using that, could they?

'A bewitched Time-Turner, my dear. It can go back years, exactly what we want.' he pulled out a shiny round item, handing it over to Katie. She examined it, and it was a Time-Turner.

'Why do we want that? What year am I going back to?' she asked, very nervous. Had something happened?

'Before I tell you, I must warn you that you will be shocked. However, the ending outcome if you do this, would be one hundred percent better than any other I've thought could happen,' he answered, taking back the Time-Turner. She sat up fully, at the edge of her seat. She was intrigued. 'I want you too stop Lord Voldemort from becoming just that, Lord Voldemort.'

She got up from her seat, completely shocked. The headmaster watched her, completely calm. He was ready for her reaction. He had expected it, really.

' _What!? Why would I do that?_ '

'You'd be saving millions of lives,' he chirped, taking a seat at his desk. 'It's not that hard of a task. You need just to distract Mr. Riddle. Stop him, blind him with a concept he's never been shown in his life.'

'What concept?'

'Love.' Dumbledore answered. Her top lip puckered in disgust.

'I could never fall in love with a man like Voldemort.'

'If I do remember correctly, I overheard quite a few young ladies talking about "what a looker he was."'

'Just because someone is physically attractive doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love easily. He can't be that good-looking either, I've heard he looks like a snake.' Dumbledore shrugged.

'Either way, I need for you to agree. You'd be saving yours, your friends and your parents lives. If you hold those people dear to you, you will help me.' Katie bit her lip, thinking about it. She may not be as close to her fathers as she would like to be anymore, but she still loved them. She would be saving tons of lives. _How do I know he's telling the truth?_

'How do I know you're not lying to me?'

'Do I look like one to lie?' Katie shrugged, _kinda._ 'Professor Trelawney had told me she does not see a good outcome for our future.' She shook her head, not believing the words coming from the Headmaster's mouth.

'Why me? Why not Hermione? Or Ginny?' she asked, feeling nauseous again. He shrugged and set his hands on the table, Katie getting a good look at his injured hand.

'As you know, Tom is a supremacist when it comes to blood. Hermione is muggle-born, Ginny is a "blood-traitor." You're family is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Tom would love to meet someone who is very high in ranking. You're perfect for the job.' Katie sighed, knowing that it was true.

'When will I be leaving?'

'As soon as possible. I'm afraid I have a limited time at Hogwarts, at the moment. I will give you time to say goodbye to your friends, pack your things. I suggest you do some research some things on the time period. 1940's, to be exact. And no need to worry about your skin colour, Miss Selwyn. We wizards have never been as racist as muggles.' Katie nodded, glad he had spoken about that. She thanked him and started to leave.

'Remember Miss Swelyn, there are consequences to these sorts of things. I hope you are prepared. Oh, I almost forgot! You need not to go to classes, you need time to prepare.'

'Thank you, Professor. Goodbye.'

She waited patiently in the Great Hall for her friends to join her, nervous to tell them the ordeal she had been thrown into. She had searched through the library for information on the 1940's, things like who they acted and how they dressed. She had visited Hogsmeade earlier for new robes that fit the era, upon the permission of her teachers. She had also put them all into her trunk, and it had gone to Dumbledore's office for when she was ready to leave. She was terrified of there reactions, what if they hated her? She shook those thoughts away, interrupted by Ron's groans of how much homework they had. He sat opposite to her, whilst Harry sat on her right. Hermione joined her to the left.

'Where were you all day?' asked Hermione, taking a goblet and filling it with Pumpkin Juice.

'I was... preparing, I suppose. I have a mission from Dumbledore.' she said, waiting for their reactions. Hermione gasped, Harry leaned forward and Ron chocked on his chicken. 'I have to go back in time. And before you ask Harry, I don't know how long it will be for. Dumbledore only said I would be saving your lives.'

'Why only you? Why didn't he ask all of us?' Katie sighed. She realized that she had to love Voldemort. Harry's sworn enemy. She felt a tear slid down her face, and quickly wiped it away. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She grabbed Harry's hand.

'He said that I have to go alone. I have to do something that I would never do willingly in a million years. But people's lives are at stake. I have to do this.' She looked into Harry's eyes and cleared her throat. 'I'm sorry.' Harry shook his head, grabbing her face.

'I'll talk to Dumbledore, he'll let me come.' Katie could feel a sob about to break through her body. She shook her head, removing his hands from her face. She set them in her lap and held onto them for dear life.

'You can't Harry. I'm so sorry, but you can't. I'm to do this alone.'

'At least tell us the mission.' said Ron, reaching across the table and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face. Katie shook her head, completely stressed out. She didn't want to lie to the people she loved so dearly.

'Let's just say I have to change someone's mind.' Upon saying this sentence, she realized she would have to break up with Harry. She would be cheating otherwise. Katie Selwyn would never be one to cheat on somebody, even if it was the Dark Lord. She felt more hot tears running down her face, and she stood up. She looked at the head table and looked at Dumbledore. They made eye contact and she nodded, telling him she was ready to go.

'Can you guys follow me? I have to say goodbye now.' They got up, following her to Dumbledore's office. She stopped right outside, and turned to her best friends. She sighed and pulled Ron into a hug.

'I'm going to miss you, Ron. You've always been there for me, and I love you so much.' Ron smiled and let go of her.

'I'll miss you too, Katie.' She turned to Hermione and walked over. She dug her head into her shoulder and cried.

'Oh Mione, I'm going to be a mess without you. I'll miss you so much.' Hermione laughed, taking a step back.

'I love you, Katie. Good luck on your mission.'

She turned to Harry, and ran into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead. She looked up and captured his lips, tears rolling down into it, making it salty. But Katie didn't care, this could be the last kiss they ever shared.

'I love you Harry, I'll miss you so much.'

'I love you too, Katie. Good luck on your mission, I'll be here waiting of you to come back.' he smiled, taking her hands. She shook her head, taking her hands away from his reach.

'Harry, I don't want to do this... I love you so much, Harry. I really do. I want, no _need_ you too know that. But... I have to break up with you.' she choked out. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, not believing her.

'What? Katie... No, I love you so much! Why are you doing this?' Katie shook her head and pulled him into another hug, this time it was her rocking him back and forth.

'I love you, Harry. Don't forget me...' she said, slowly slipping away up the staircase. She watched as her friends disappeared. Harry was on the floor, crying to himself while Hermione tried to console him. Ron was waving, a look of worry on his face.

She opened the door to Dumbledore's office and took a seat, silently waiting for him. She waited for what seemed like ages, only being able to listen to her own thoughts. She thought about Harry, and how much pain he was in at the moment, _all because of her._

'Saying goodbye is always the hardest thing to do, don't you think, Miss Selwyn?' Katie turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind her, her trunk beside him. He had the Time-Turner in his injured hand.

'It is, Headmaster.' Katie said, her voice thick with tears. 'Is there anyway to make it easier?'

'Goodbye's aren't forever, they simply mean till we meet again,' he said simply.

'What if something happens, you don't meet again?' Katie asked, biting her lip.

'Then you live and forget, I suppose.' Dumbledore said, a small smile on his lips. 'Let's move on. I need to tell you a few things before you go.'

'I am sending you with your trunk and a note. You are to give the note too me, the younger version of myself. He, or I, will help you. The note has information that only I would know on it. He'll be the one that you go to for guidance on Mr Riddle. Are you ready to go?'

'Shouldn't I get dressed in the old Hogwarts robes?'

'That won't be necessary, there will be a pair there. You're going to be re-sorted as a transfer student. I must ask you change your name, so that when you come back there isn't two of you.'

'What should be my name?' she asked, feeling a bit better. Tom Riddle wouldn't really know her, just her last name.

'Whatever you like, perhaps theres a name you've always wanted?' Katie though for a minute, and thought fro minute. She could always take her birthmother's name.

'Rose. My name will be Rose Selwyn.'

'Well Rose Selwyn, are you ready to go?' Dumbledore asked. She nodded and he handed her the Time-Turner.

'It's pre-set to the year, simply hit the button on the side, and you'll be on your way.' Dumbledore smiled and gave her the note, and waved. She hit the button, waving at Albus.

'Goodbye Professor Dumbledore.'

She watched as the world went in circles around her. The setting changed, and portraits were either being put up or being taken down. She watched as a younger looking Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking sufficiently satisfied. She watched as he left, and a new person walked in. He had long white hair and a white beard to match his hair. He had on wizarding robes that were a deep blue. He had a sharp face, and he looked pretty intimidating. Dumbledore walked into the room, and seemed to be in a deep conversation with the other man. The world stopped moving and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The professor looked at her in surprise and gasped.

'You've surprised me. May I ask who you are?' he asked. Katie nodded and walked over to his desk. As she passed Dumbledore, she slipped the note into his hand.

'My name is Rose Selwyn. I'm a transfer student. I've talked to Professor Dumbledore about my transfer...' she said, looking to Dumbledore and praying he would agree to her statement.

'Headmaster Dippet, I do know of this. I believe I notified you earlier, though I may of forgotten.' Dumbledore said, the note not yet opened. He stared at Katie for a long time, the infamous twinkle present in his eye. Headmaster Dippet nodded and laughed.

'Don't worry Albus, I am getting old. I must've completely forgotten. Anyways, Miss Selwyn, the Sorting Ceremony is about to happen in about 30 minutes. If you would go to the Great Hall, that would be good. I suppose you have no idea where it is, however. Would you mind showing her, Albus?' Dipped asked, standing up from his desk. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She went to grab her trunk when Dippet stopped her.

'Those will be put into your room, no need to fret over them.' Katie smiled and thanked the Headmaster. She followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall.

'Who are you really? And may I ask where you transfer from?' Dumbledore asked, a smile on his face.

'Katie Selwyn. I'm from 1996, born in 1980. Dumble- well future you, said I could trust you. He told me to give you that note for you too read. I hope you trust me, I'm here on a mission for you. And I was kind of hoping you could tell me.' Katie silently hoped she wasn't spilling too much information. He nodded and opened the note, reading over the words. She hadn't read the note, so she had no idea what he could be reading.

'It seems as though you are telling the truth. Also, I suppose we could say you were born in England and traveled overseas, and went to a school in North America. You came back because you have family here. _And_ _I have an extra girls uniform somewhere_.' Katie nodded, slightly weirded out that he had that. He chuckled and led her to the transfiguration room, and to his headquarters. He gave her the older version of her uniform. It consisted of a plain grey gymslip with a pleaded skirt and the end. A white shirt for underneath, a tie that had no colour yet, a pair of knee socks and a black cloak. She thanked Dumbledore and used his bathroom to get changed. After getting changed they made their way to the Great Hall. Dumbledore asked her questions about her life back home, and if she was completely ready to do the task. She told that she was, and that the had prepared herself. He nodded, but looked at her hair.

'Long hair isn't very much in style nowadays, more of a bob. I can change that, but only if you'd like.' Katie shook her head.

'I want at least one thing to remind me of who I used to be.' Her old Headmaster nodded and opened the doors to her. No one was in the hall yet, so she walked with Dumbledore to the head of the hall.

'I'll be off to get the first years, would you like to come or stay here and wait?' Katie thought for a minute and decided to stay. She asked if she could wait to the side of the hall, so she wouldn't be the centre of attention. He nodded but lingered for a second.

'Isn't that what you're here for?' Confused by his statement, she nodded and walked over to the side. She watched as the hall filled with students. She looked at them all, hoping to find a snake-like boy walk through the doors. She didn't, however. Only boys that looked rather ordinary. There would be the odd cute boy, but they were rare.

Soon enough the entire hall was filled, and Dumbledore was leading the first years to the stool. He collected the hat and motioned for Katie to step up the stairs and join him, which she did. The hat did its song quickly before the sorting happened.

'We have a new transfer student this year, her name is Rose Selwyn. I hope you be most welcoming to her. Now, if you please, sit down on the stool.' She sat down, taking a deep breath. The hat wasn't as big as it was when she was younger, making her smile.

' _Hmm, interesting. You're not from this time, are you? You've been sorted before, I can tell. Tell me, what house were you sorted in previously?'_ The hat whispered in her ear, making her shutter.

'Gryffindor,' she said. _'Odd, you don't seem like a Gryffindor to me. You have a motif, something you've set your eye on. I see ambition laced between your fingertips. Cunningness runs through your veins and you seem very clever. I know exactly where you should go, (and where you should've gone before) SLYTHERIN!'_

Katie jumped off the stool, slightly shocked that she got into Slytherin. But it helped, seeing as that was Tom Riddle's house. She sat down beside a girl with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She smiled at the girl and put out her hand. The other girl grabbed it and smiled.

'My name's Kat-Rose Selwyn. What's yours?' The girls were wide, and stared at her.

'Carrie Gough. Before you ask, yes I'm muggleborn.' Katie studied the people around her, and as Carrie said this, the boy beside her glanced over at her. Katie had to admit he was very attractive, but then her mind went back to Harry. She'd been so distracted she didn't realize how much she would miss him. The boy had wonder in his eyes and he waited for Katie's answer. Katie remembered that Tom was Lord Voldemort, after all. He wouldn't like a girl who associated with muggleborns. But then she remembered that she was meant to change Tom, reshape him and distract him. Would befriending this muggleborn help or defeat her? She looked at the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

'Pretend I never asked.' Katie said, almost gagging at the words she said to this poor girl. The girl nodded, tears threatening to fall. The boy beside her giving her another glance. She didn't know if it was of hate or appreciation. She shrugged and turned to him.

'Rose Selwyn, pleasure to meet you.' She knew that she would need friends here, wether it be to help her through this or too seem more realistic. The boy gave her a flirtatious smile. He craned his neck for a moment, looking at Carrie. She had her head down, and was sipping at her soup. Katie ignored it and smiled at the boy, giving him her hand. He took it and gave it a kiss, making her blush. _Remember Harry._

'Tom Riddle, and the pleasure is all mine,' Tom Riddle said. She looked into his eyes and couldn't find a trace of snake. She watched him and he watched her. She opened her mouth but words didn't come out, only air. She was in front of past Lord Voldemort! She stopped breathing and looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap. She shook her head and realized she needed to befriend him. She looked up and smiled.

'Well hello Tom, I hope we can be friends.' She's never seen a smile as fake as both of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I've rewrote this chapter 4 times because my MacBook keeps restarting and not saving the file :( I haven't been able to update any of my chapters onto fanfiction lately, which is a bit frustrating so I think I may put this story on Wattpad. If I do, ill still try and update here, and ill give a link to the book._**

 ** _I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER_**

She got up from bed groggily, wiping away the sleep from her eyes. She turned to her bedside table and grabbed her wand, muttering 'lumos.' Looking at the clock on the table, she groaned. It was 2:30 AM and she wasn't about to go back to sleep. She was wide awake and freaked out. Her dream, if you could even call it that, was terrifying and scary. She closed her eyes and thought back to it.

 _I watched as the dark figure disappeared behind a corner,_ _sobbing to myself. My shoulder was throbbing in pain, making me cringe. I looked around for a cloth or something to stop the bleeding, and found a stray piece of robes. I picked it up and applied pressure to my shoulder, making me hiss out in pain. I tried to think of something else when I heard a scream from the courtyard. It sounded like Hermione! I got up, still holding my shoulder and hearing cracks and moaning from my bones. I cried out in pain when I walked on my right foot, but I kept walking when I heard Hermione's screams become more frequent. I sped up, looking for Hermione._

 _I turned a corner and saw a figure standing above Hermione, who was on the ground writhing in pain. I gasped, hearing Hermione's screams. I pointed my wand at the figure, yelling to Hermione. The figure to me and gave me a big smile._

 _'Dearest cousin! My, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby... It's nice too see you, how's you're mum? Oh wait, sorry I forgot... She's dead. Just like your friend here!' She cackled. I tried my best to run, but the pain in my foot made me scream loudly. I saw a jet of green light hit Hermione's frail body, and I fell to the ground._

 _"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HORRIBLE WOMAN!" I screamed, but Bellatrix simply cackled_.

After the dream, Katie felt sick. She wondered if Hermione was okay, and if Bellatrix was near Hogwarts.

Katie descended the stairs, stopping at the fireplace and sitting I front of it on a cushion. She held out her hands, trying to gain some warmth from the blaze, seeing as it was always cold in the Slytherin Common Room.

'What are you doing up?' A male voice said, making Katie jump away from the fire and hide her hands. She looked up at the boy before answering.

'I couldn't sleep, Tom Riddle.' Katie thought that it felt odd saying his name without his last name. It felt... wrong. 'What are you, may I ask, doing up?'

'I'm a prefect. I had rounds.' Katie sighed; she had thought he was doing something evil, maybe. "Have I disappointed you?"

Katie got up from the cushion and wiped her pajamas pants. 'Maybe a little,' she responded with a smirk.

'What else would I have been doing, Miss Selwyn?' he asked as he glided over to the leather couches. Katie noticed that his shoes were slightly muddy, making her frown.

'Perhaps you were outside?' she asked with sass. He looked down to his shoes. 'I didn't know prefects got to go outside during rounds? Has the headmaster changed the rules?'

Tom laughed, 'Perhaps.' He bent down to scratch his ankle, lifting up his dress pants to show a scar.

'What's that from?' Katie asked, bending down to get a better look. He stretched his leg out to get a better look.

'Playing rough whilst a child, I suppose. I never really noticed it before.' He shrugged. Katie got off the floor and sat beside him, trying to think of a conversation starter.

'Are we in the same year? Year 5?' Katie asked. Tom nodded, rubbing his forearm. Katie looked down to his sleeve and saw a bit off dirt.

'What school did you go to before?' Katie's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. She tried thinking of possible schools around the world and the first she thought of was…

'Mahoutokoro.' Tom couldn't help but laugh.

'You went to a school in Japan? That seems… unlikely.' Katie shrugged and looked away from Tom, to the stairs. She felt her eyes begin to droop, and nearly fell to the floor. 'I suggest you get to bed, Miss Selwyn. It's nearly 3:00 AM.'

'You don have to call me that, it's Rose.' She frowned. Tom laughed, getting up from the couch and going up the stairs.

'Then I suggest you don't call me Tom Riddle.' There was an undertone of angry and bitterness. Katie ignored it, something that wasn't very good for her future here.

 **TIME SKIP!**

When Katie woke up for the second time she felt worse than the first. She groggily rose from her bed without ease. Looking at her clock, Katie ran to get her robes. She grabbed them from the top of her trunk, and slipped her wand into her cloak. She looked around the room to find none of the other girls, making her groan and grab her satchel full of her books. She ran down the stairs and ran out of the common room, trying to remember her way to the Great Hall from the dungeons.

Tom Riddle watched her from behind a pillar in wonder, she didn't have to run. She could've easily walked at a fast pace and had enough time to eat breakfast before getting to class. But she wasn't from here, Something about this girl intrigued him, he didn't know what. Maybe it was how observant she was, or the way her eyes shifted when she was nervous. He licked his lips and pushed off of the pillar, following the girl who seemed to know the castle a bit too well for someone who just moved to Hogwarts.

Tom ignored that thought, and raked a hand through his hair. He felt more stressed than usual, what with O. on the way, and prefect duties. Professor Dippet held him at a high standard, and he felt an enormous pressure to achieve as high as he can.

Professor Dumbledore, Tom found, didn't like Tom that much. Tom never understood, he'd never done anything bad to Dumbledore personally.

Tom turned a corner, finding a few Hufflepuffs pointing and staring at him. He gave them a smirk, making the girls giggle. He felt his chest ride in happiness, he loved whenever he made people react like that. It made him proud, and feel powerful.

Katie entered the Great Hall, panting. Out of habit, she looked around for Hermione, Ron or Harry. She took a deep breath once she remembered and slowly walked to the Slytherin table. She remembered that she didn't have any friends here, and sat down in the middle of the table. She leant her head on her hand in sadness and grabbed a piece of toast.

'Good morning,' Tom Riddle said, sitting down beside Katie. She looked up from the table and was about to say hello back, but found he was not looking at her. He was looking at a group of boys sitting across from her. The boys didn't respond, they simply nodded back. Tom looked over at her expectantly.

'Good morning.' She said simply, stopping the crust of the toast on her plate. Tom reached over and grabbed the crust, popping it in his mouth.

'You like the crust?' Katie asked, giving him a frown. He returned the frown.

'You don't? It's the healthiest part of the toast.' Katie didn't reply, she just grabbed a new price of toast. She ripped off the crust and handed it to Tom. He gladly took it, staring at the boys across from him. He gave them a sneer, making the boys look away and start their own conversation.

'So, Tom Riddle.' Tom's eyes shifted for a second, a look of anger evident on his face. 'Tom Rids, Tommy Boy, Tom Tom.'

'Yes?' He asked, annoyed. I smiled and shrugged, trying to get over the fact that this was Lord Voldemort, only 15 and not seventy-whatever.

'What's up?'

 **time skip**

Katie looked up from her wooden desk, searching for the grandfather clock that stood in her transfiguration classroom. At least, in 1995 there was a grandfather clock. In this classroom, in 1939, there was no clock. Katie bit her lip in distraction, transfiguration being her least favourite subject. She watched the window, looking down at the lake. She watched for the Giant Squid, but decided that he might not even be there yet.

'Miss. Selwyn, would you mind answering this question for us?' Professor Dumbledore's chirpy voice cut through, making Katie jump and look over to him. She watched for a few seconds, her mind not really understanding what he wanted her to do. 'Do you know the answer?'

'erm, sorry sir. I don't.' She admitted softly, letting her eyes drop to the backpack of a Hufflepuff boy in front of her.

'Don't let unnecessary thoughts control you mind,' Dumbledore patronized. 'What about you, Mr. Thebe?' Katie let the voices drown out, and dropped her head to her desk. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the classroom. She heard the spring breeze roll onto the windows, the sound of feet tapping the floor in an excitement of leaving the class. The sound of the wood floors underneath Dumbledore's feet as he walked across the room.

Katie sighed, waiting patiently for the ring of the tower bell. After this class, she had potions with the Gryffindor's. She was excited to see any familiar people, like relativesher friends back home.

Soon enough the class ended and she made her way to potions, forgetting that she was supposed to be "new" at the school. She crossed paths with Tom Riddle, making her heart beat just a bit faster than normal. She blushed under his gaze, and cursed herself after he gave her an award-winning smile.

Once she was in the potions class, she wondered how somebody like Voldemort could be so nice, could be so charming. He was undoubtfully the favourite in the school; it was odd to think he would be one of the most evil wizards in history. Katie thought about his prejudice against muggleborns, and wondered if he held those thoughts now.

The Wizarding World didn't really know what caused his hate for anything muggle-like. At least, Katie had no idea. Dumbledore had only told her he'd never seen love in his life, but that wasn't a muggleborn's fault, right? Maybe it was something that would happen soon, like an accident with a muggleborn?

Katie ignored her thoughts and looked around the potions room. It looked almost identical to Snape's classroom, with a bit more lights. Prefossor Slughorn walked to the podium in the front of class, smiling to everyone and opening his arms.

'Welcome, class! Today is a fantastic day to learn, isn't it?' nobody answered, and he looked around the room. 'Well, isn't it?' Tom's voice raised from a couple tables down.

'Of course it is, Professor!' he smiled. Slughorn's eyes light up and he nodded hurriedly at Tom, motioning him foreword.

'Come, my boy. You'll help me with the potion today. Can you tell me anything about the Draught of Peace potion?' Tom nodded and walked over to the potion, pointing to its contents.

'It emits a light silver vapour, and its effect are relieving anxiety and agitation. Overdoing the ingredients can put the drinker into deep sleep or coma. Some of the ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore and powdered unicorn horn. Characteristics of a failed batch can be endless, like a bad smell or wrong colour.' Katie was impressed with his knowledge. He looked over to her, and she gave a nod, showing him she was impressed. He smiled for a split second, before looking down at the cauldron once more. Slughorn's loud voice rang throughout the classroom, making the students wake from there boredom.

'Beautiful, Mr. Riddle! 15 points to Slytherin for amazing explanation! If everybody is like Mr. Riddle here, O. will be easy to grade!' Katie groaned, she'd forgotten about those. She put her head down on the table, anxiety building in her chest. She looked through the gap between the table and her arm at the people who sat at her table. There was only one other person, and it was a Gryffindor boy. He had black hair that flashed brown when it hit light, with hazel eyes, which were adorned by his almond shaped eyes. Katie admired his high cheekbones and big bottom lip, which made him look like he was pouting. She wondered why he sat alone, with her. She also wondered how she never noticed him before. He saw her looking, giving her a small smile. It surprised her, mostly because where she's from nobody usually smiled at each other when they saw one another.

She didn't smile back, simply because she hadn't thought he would do that. However, the boy didn't seem to mind. He simply carried on listening to the lesson. Katie grimaced and put her head back down on the table.

'Would you want to be my partner perhaps?' Katie opened her eyes and saw the boy again. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She nodded, turning so her chair faced his side.

'What potion do we need to do?' she asked, taking her book out and turning the pages. 'I'm K-Rose Selwyn.' The boy gave her an odd look but nodded. He pointed to the page on his book, and told her they were trying to make the Draught of Peace.

'I'm Fleamont. Fleamont Potter.' Katie didn't have enough time laugh at his name, she was too worried about his last name. Potter? Was this Harry's grandfather? 'My father promised my grandma that he would keep the Fleamont name going.' Distaste was prevalent on his face, but Katie didn't care. She was thinking of Harry.

'Can I be excused?' she asked Slughorn. He didn't have a chance to say yes, as she left the room without looking back.

Katie's chest was falling up and down at a fast pace. She was trying her best to stop her sobbing, but it came out anyway. She went straight to the girl's bathroom that was closest. She opened the door and made sure nobody was in the rom, before dropping to the floor and bringing her hands to her face. She cried for Harry, wishing she were back with him again. The pain was tearing at her chest, and she gasped when she heard footsteps approaching.

'Who's Harry?' Tom asked, standing behind a pillar. Katie shook her head, not wanting to tell him anything. He was Voldemort! He would try and kill her boyfriend! _Her Harry_! Her breath quickened, and her heart beat at an alarming rate. Tom walked slowly beside her, wondering what the hell was wrong. She moved away from his touch, her back hitting the sink. It was the sink that Tom would use to terrorize the school. 'I'm not going to help you unless you calm down.'

Tom stood above her once again, his arms crossed and staring at her with an unimpressed expression. Katie bit her lip, _pretend to be his friend. You are doing this to save your friends!_ 'Are you better now?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' Katie got up from the floor and began to walk away.

'Who's Harry?' Tom repeated, following Katie. She cursed under her breath and looked away. 'Answer me.'

'He was a friend, but I left him. I left him for this stupid, stupid place.'

'Ladies shouldn't talk like that, Miss Selwyn.'

'Boys shouldn't be sexist, Mr. Riddle.'


End file.
